Séjour cauchemardesque
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Vingts membres d'un fandom et vingts vidéastes se retrouvent enfermés dans un grand bâtiment, à la merci d'un mystérieux individu auto-proclamé "Roi". Chaque jour, ils doivent obéirent à un ordre du Roi, sinon leur propre vie en payera le prix. Vont-ils réussirent à ce sortir de ce jeu morbide ? On vont-ils mourir un à un jusqu'au dernier ? -Crossover King's Game- (En Pause)


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette fictions s'appartiennent à elle-même. L'histoire dont je me suis inspirée s'appelle « King's games » et donc, le fonctionnement de certaines chose ne viennent pas de moi mais bien de ce manga. Seule Nahira et l'histoire inventée autour de l'univers m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K (Pour le moment, les chapitres passeront très vite en T/M)

 _Coucou~ Oui je sais, encore une nouvelle histoire… (d'ailleurs, le titre sera PEUT ETRE changé en cours de route, je le dis directe) Je devrais arrêter de m'éparpiller mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! En plus cette histoire je l'ai promis a beaucoup de gens (puisqu'il y a beaucoup de participant dans cette fic) et du coup il fallait que je commence à poster :3_

 _Donc comme écrit plus haut, c'est une fic sur le « King's Games » ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est pas grave, vous allez vite comprendre à quoi ça consiste dès le chapitre 1 ^^_

 _Encore une fois, il n'y aura pas de date de parution précise, j'écrirais comme je pourrais et je posterais quand ce sera terminé, c'est tout._

 _Donc, pour le moment, c'est de la mise en place, mais ça commence à bouger dès le chapitre 1 ! ^^ Sachez d'ailleurs, que ce sera une fic interactive avec les personnes qui sont présentent en tant que personnage ici. Autrement dit, au bout d'un certain moment, je m'adresserais à vous, participants, pour vous mettre sur des pistes dont vous me ferez part dans vos reviews ^^ Ainsi j'ajouterais ou non certains éléments dans l'histoire. Oui, en plus d'être une histoire psychologique, ce sera également une histoire à énigme ^^ Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, donc, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture pour le moment ;)_

* * *

Prologue :

Assise devant son ordinateur, Sun voyageait de page en page à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction. Au moins une dizaine d'onglets était ouvert dans son navigateur, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. _« Peut-être que j'en trouverais l'utilité plus tard ? »_ pensait-elle souvent quand elle hésitait à les fermer.

Alors qu'elle se perdait peu à peu sur Youtube, elle entendit une petite alarme indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un mail.

 _« Ah bah voilà ! Je savais bien que laisser cet onglet ouvert me serait utile !,_ se dit-elle en allant vérifier sa boite mail. »

Visiblement, ce n'était qu'une simple pub, probablement sans intérêt. Mais comme elle s'ennuyait toujours depuis trop longtemps, elle décida d'aller tout de même lire ce SPAM.

Elle découvrit rapidement que c'était une promotion très intéressante pour une certaine colonie de vacances située en Loir-et-Cher. Elle lit rapidement l'annonce non sans désintérêt puis referma la page en soupirant.

Et voilà, elle n'avait de nouveau rien à faire.

Elle décida alors de retourner sur Twitter. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle un ou une partenaire pour RP ?

Elle prit du temps pour lire tous les tweet qu'elle avait raté, et son sourire s'imposa sur son visage tant certains pouvaient être bizarres ou drôles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ce réseau.

Cependant, un tweet en particulier l'interpella, ainsi que les réponses qui avaient été partagées en dessous.

Elle lit rapidement toute la conversation, et sa surprise ne se fit que plus grande.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir reçu la publicité par mail. La Mandragore de Nantes, JustePhi, Mad, Tygrou et bien d'autre l'avaient reçus eux aussi !

Elle se s'invita alors dans la conversation pour en parler longuement avec les concernés. Et finalement, ils se mirent tous d'accord : Profiter de cette annonce pour passer deux semaines ensembles ! C'était une perspective absolument géniale ! De plus, cela se passait durant les Geek Fearies, et la colonie semblait prévoir une sortie lors de la convention ! C'était juste parfait ! Mais ils devaient se dépêcher ! Cette annonce avait très probablement été envoyée à beaucoup de monde ! Et il paraissait qu'il n'y avait seulement que vingt places libres ! Premiers arrivés, premiers servis.

Sans attendre, la chauve-souris partis voir ses parents pour leur demander leur avis. Et visiblement, la perspective de mettre leur fille en colonie de vacances leur plaisait beaucoup ! Tant mieux ! En un clin d'œil, la jeune fille fut inscrite à la colonie ! C'est en sautillant un peu sur son siège qu'elle prévint ses amis de son inscription. Et c'est avec une hâte non dissimulé qu'elle commença déjà à faire ses bagages, son départ ayant lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

* * *

Links cherchait paisiblement des images pour son prochain point culture quand il reçut une notification provenant de sa boite mail. Il se permit alors une pause dans sa recherche pour vérifier ce qu'il avait reçu.

C'était visiblement une offre pour un hôtel, rien qui l'intéressait vraiment. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la page, il remarqua que cette offre était en fait dédiée aux invités des prochaines Geek Fearies. Il s'attarda alors un peu plus et découvrit que c'était en fait un hôtel qui lui offrait la chambre pour les deux nuits qu'il allait passer pendant la convention.

Réellement ?

En cherchant un peu plus, il vit que cet hôtel était en fait en partenariat avec la convention. Plutôt intéressant…

Finalement, après avoir réfléchit, il décida d'accepter. Après tout, il fera un peu d'économie, c'était bénéfique. Et puis si les autres vidéastes présents à la convention avaient reçus la même offre et décidaient d'en profiter, il était sûr de ne pas passer ses soirées seul !

Sans regret, il reprit ensuite sa recherche d'image, recevant quelques temps plus tard une confirmation. Ce week end de convention promettait d'être grandiose.

* * *

Valise en main, Sun sautillait vers l'entrée du bâtiment qui devait renfermer le début des vacances de rêve.

Celui-ci était particulièrement grand vu de l'extérieur, ressemblant à un rectangle qui devait surement garder une cours en son centre. Les murs étaient faits de briques rouges et comportaient de nombreuses fenêtres à l'apparence solide ainsi que d'une multitude de gravure rendant le tout plus harmonieux. Quelques balcons émergeaient sur les étages les plus hauts, mais seulement sur une seule façade. Etrange, pensa la jeune femme.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus que ça à la contemplation de la façade, quelque chose de bien plus intéressant attirant son attention. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

 **« Mandra** !, cria-t-elle en courant vers une jeune femme blonde qui se retourna avec un sourire.

 **\- Suuuun ! »**

Sans plus de formalité, elles se prirent dans leurs bras, heureuses de se revoir.

 **« Tu m'as manqué !** , s'exclama la petite chauve-souris.

 **\- Toi aussi ! Je suis trop contente de pouvoir tous vous revoir !**

 **\- Haaan moi aussi ! Je vais pas survivre aux deux semaines avec tout ce potentiel de bulle !**

 **\- A la fin, il n'en restera qu'un ! »**

Elles rigolèrent et s'avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, la hâte de rencontrer d'autres membres du fandom se faisant profondément sentir.

Elles rencontrèrent un jeune homme derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et elles présentèrent les tickets d'invitation qu'elles avaient respectivement imprimés.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il présenta deux clés de chambre.

 **« Les chambres se trouvent au premier étage. Bon séjour** , dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

 **\- Merci bien** , termina Mandra en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur avec son amie. »

C'est avec bonne humeur qu'elles entrèrent dans le couloir du premier étage.

Celui-ci était plutôt étroit et complètement dénué de décoration. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint doré on ne peut plus classique et le sol était revêtit d'une moquette sombre. Des lampes donnant une lumière jaunâtre éclairait plus ou moins le couloir.

Et surtout, il était bondé.

Au moins une dizaine de personne discutait avec enthousiasme, tandis que presque autant s'affairaient à vider leurs valises.

C'est avec un énorme sourire sur leurs lèvres que les deux nouvelles arrivantes s'avancèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Et à l' instant où leurs valises furent déposées, elles furent abordées par leurs amis d'internet proches.

C'était certain, ça allait être un séjour de folie.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard**_

 **« Hé Lemon ! Regarde là-bas !,** chuchota Tygrou. »

La jeune femme regarda dans la direction que pointait son ami et sursauta de surprise alors qu'un certain Antoine Daniel retint son attention.

 **« Oh bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! »**

Plus loin dans la salle de restauration, se trouvait une grande table, que le brun rejoint rapidement, qui regroupait plusieurs adultes, qui s'avéraient être tous des vidéastes connus. Parmi eux se trouvaient donc Mathieu Sommet, Alexis Breut, Victor Bonnefoy, MrJDay et MrConnard.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font** _ **tous**_ **là, tu crois qu'ils sont en colo aussi ?,** ricana le jeune homme.

 **\- Aucune idée… Peut-être que cet endroit fait office d'hôtel aussi… Il y a les Geek Fearies ce week end.**

 **\- Probablement. »**

Ils rejoignirent alors une autre table sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs de leurs amis : Siffly, Audrée et Mad.

 **« Vous avez vus tout ce monde ?,** s'enthousiasma Siffly en lançant des regards aux vidéastes.

 **\- Et encore ils sont pas tous là !,** fit remarquer Mad.

 **\- Sérieux ?,** s'étonna Lemon.

 **\- J'en ai croisé plein d'autre en arrivant ici ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pu discuter un peu avec les joueurs du Grenier ! Ils sont adorables !,** compléta Audrée.

 **\- On est tombé sur le best endroit je crois.**

 **\- J'imagine pas la réaction de certaines autre,** soupira avec amusement Tygrou.

 **\- On va essayer de limiter la cyprine, plus ou moins,** s'amusa la poulpe.

 **\- Je veux bien voir ça tient. »**

Ils rirent un peu avant de reprendre une discussion un peu plus banale, si tant est que ce soit possible entre eux.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le reste des vidéastes et des membres du fandom arrivèrent dans la salle de restaurant pour manger le repas du soir. Les discussions s'engagèrent avec animation et les estomacs se remplirent pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Le reste de la soirée se termina par des discussions et des jeux parmi le fandom, le tout dans le couloir des chambres.

Ce couloir resta allumé une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les derniers éveillés décident de se quitter pour rejoindre leurs matelas.

Personne ne remarqua le changement de réseau sur leur téléphone ni la disparition de la 4G.

* * *

 _Voilou~ Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer~_

 _J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, quand bien même les chapitres mettrons surement du temps à arriver x)_

 _Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu parler de touuut le monde durant ce prologue, mais vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive au 1_ _er_ _chapitre ^^_

 _N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir ! :3_

 _A bientôt~_


End file.
